Unidos Somos Más Fuertes
Unidos Somos Más Fuertes es una canción de [[Five Nights at Freddy's: High School|'Five Nights At Freddy's: High School']]. Interpretada por Los Animatrónicos en el Final Épico. Se trata de un Cover en español de la canción de nombre Shape Of You por Ed Sheeran. ·Letra· Chica:'' La amistad verdadera es la que me esmera Y ha llegado el tiempo de actuar Prometo juntarlos y esta vez no dejarlos Lo de antes ya quedó atrás'' Fox:'' Somos cinco amigos Somos muy unidos Juntos vamos a luchar por el bien now ¿Tú que piensas? Desde ahora a triunfar Todos juntos te vamos a cantar'' Chica, Fox y Fred:'' Vamos, feel your body Now Nuestra energía que va directo a ti Ven y sígueme a mi Yo te mostraré como es aquí Vamos, ponte a cantar Sigue tus sueños, sé que lo lograrás Ven y sígueme a mi Come come, ven ven y sígueme a mi'' Ya nos juntamos otra vez Pero esta vez no fallaré Por siempre juntos esta vez Unidos somos más fuertes Bang, bang! siente el poder Mira lo que vamos a hacer Por siempre juntos esta vez Unidos somos más fuertes ''(''Oa oa oa oa x4) Fred:'' Estás encantado al saber que he llegado Activa el hype, empieza a saltar Recuerda que los cinco siempre estamos contigo todo el tiempo, y hasta el final.'' Golden:'' En las buenas y en las malas los amigos te acompañan Esta vez estamos listos para brillar Now put your hands up Desde ahora a triunfar Todos juntos te vamos a cantar.'' Chica, Fox y Fred:'' Vamos, feel your body now Nuestra energía que va directo a ti Ven y sígueme a mi Yo te mostraré como es aquí Vamos, ponte a cantar Sigue tus sueños, sé que lo lograrás Ven y sígueme a mi Come come, ven ven y sígueme a mi'' Ya nos juntamos otra vez Pero esta vez no fallaré Pues siempre juntos esta vez Unidos somos más fuertes Bang, bang! siente el poder Mira lo que vamos a hacer Por siempre juntos esta vez Unidos somos más fuertes ''(''Oa oa oa oa x4) Chica, Fred y Golden:'' Unidos somos más fuertes x8'' Ya nos juntamos otra vez (Unidos somos más fuertes) Pero esta vez no fallaré Pues siempre juntos esta vez Unidos somos más fuertes Bang, bang! siente el poder Mira lo que vamos a hacer Por siempre juntos esta vez Unidos somos más fuertes Unidos somos más fuertes x8 Transfondo Trata del equipo de Los Animatrónicos intentando ayudar a Golden a escapar del control de Tat, haciéndole ver que más que un grupo, son buenos amigos y como dice la canción: "Unidos somos más fuertes". Curiosidades * Es la última canción de la [[Temporada 1|'Temporada 1']]. * Antes de que saliera, la mayor parte del Fandom ya estaba seguro de que canción sería debido al Spoiler publicado por Edd00chan en su canal. * En una parte de la canción Fred dice "Recuerda que los cinco siempre estamos contigo" a pesar de que son cuatro sin contar a Golden. ** Esto se podría deber a que se cuenta como "otro más" del grupo, fuera de Freddy. * Al parecer [[Tat|'Tat']] se siente debilitada por la música de [[Los Animatrónicos|'Los Animatrónicos']]. * [[Golden Freddy|'Golden']] intento cantarla en Ahora O Nunca, pero su voz afónica se lo impidió. * Golden en una parte dice "Todos juntos te vamos a cantar"; Lo curioso es que [[Bonnie|'Bonnie']] no canto en toda la canción. ** Esto se podría deber a que [[MrDsaster|'MrDsaster']] hace la voz de [[Fox|'Fox']] y no podía hacer la voz de Bonnie, ya que ambas voces las hace él. Galería Vídeo Esta es la versión completa de la canción, diferente a la que se había mostrado en el capítulo. Fue subida en el canal de Edd00chan, por lo que te recomendamos que te pases por este vídeo y no por otros subidos por fans, y así estarás apoyando a la serie y a sus creadores. ¡Gracias! Otros Vídeos Estos vídeos te ayudarán a oír la versión original de esta canción. Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones Por Los Animatrónicos Categoría:Canciones de Chica Categoría:Canciones de Bonnie Categoría:Canciones de Fred Categoría:Canciones de Golden Categoría:Canciones de Fox Categoría:Canciones de Edd00chan Categoría:Canciones de MrDsaster Categoría:Canciones de ItsFandubTime Categoría:Canciones de Titovash Categoría:Canciones de la Primera Temporada Categoría:Sobre Fred Categoría:Sobre Chica Categoría:Sobre Fox Categoría:Sobre Bonnie Categoría:Sobre Golden Freddy Categoría:Sobre Cami Categoría:Sobre Los Animatrónicos Categoría:Canciones Animadas Por El Equipo De Arte Oficial De FNAFHS